phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cherrim
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Subscribers! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ard11230 (Talk) 10:12, August 24, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Bubble Boys Since this episode has not aired yet, I'm curious to find out how you got the information that you added to the page. — RRabbit42 21:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :SomeoneD brought it to my attention that "Bubble Boys" has already premiered in the UK, so we have the answer. — RRabbit42 21:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's right. Sorry for not letting you know it had already premiered. I think also Isabella and the Temple of Sap will be premiering today as well. --Cherrim 07:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Isabella and the Temple of Sap you've seen that episode already? Are you in UK? --PerryPerry 09:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm in the UK. It's quite a good episode too! Bubble Boys also premiered yesterday as well. --Cherrim 10:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) How good? I haven't seen it. Stupid Asia channel, always slow. No video on Youtube yet, right? --PerryPerry 10:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's on Youtube yet, not since I last looked. It's a bit like Unfair Science Fair and Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) in the way it has two different point of views. Isabella and the Temple of Sap is the first part of Bubble Boys only in Isabella and Pinky's point of views, not Phineas and Perry's. I would rate it 9/10. I would recommend you watch Bubble Boys before the Temple of Sap. --Cherrim 10:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) watched it already. How does Professor Poofenplotz look like? PerryPerry 10:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Damn! What order did they premiere in - I saw Bubble Boys, and DXD+1 had Jerk De Soliei after... Argh! SomeoneD 10:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) @SomeoneD: I saw Bubble Boys yesterday but Temple of Sap was on today. You can catch it later 5pm on DXD I think. @PerryPerry Professor Poofenplotz has short, white hair, a long head, a tight mouth and wrinkles. I'll try to get a picture for you. --Cherrim 11:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Cheer Up, Candace Well, I saw your User Page, and I want to say that you are pretty like me. I love to draw Phineas and Ferb too, but I always have something to draw :) Sorry for bothering you whenever there is a new episode on, but how was Cheer Up, Candace? Was it good? PerryPerry 10:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) oops Sorry. It's ok you don't need to reply. I'm watching it PerryPerry 10:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That's ok :) I'm glad you like drawing! There should be a new episode tomorrow (Fireside Girls Jamboree probably) but don't worry - you're not bothering me! I'll let you know what it's like. Tell me what you think of Cheer Up, Candace. I enjoyed it. --Cherrim 11:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Me too. Hey look! Is that Danny from Love Handel? (Click to enlarge) PerryPerry 11:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That's exactly what I was thinking! It seems to be! --Cherrim 11:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) wow, I can't believe it. I'm a huge PhineasxIsabella shipper like you. I'm shy to new people and caring. And I have 3 cats! Yay! Cats rule! PerryPerry 12:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes they do. We have quite a lot in common! In my opinion, Phineas and Isabella were meant to be but I don't think they will ever marry or something like that. Probably Ferb! --Cherrim 12:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I think Isabella WILL marry Phineas. The thing they did in Quantum Boogaloo was just for fun. And remember, Ferb acted like that maybe because he was from The day of the Rollercoaster. He hadn't meet Vanessa yet! PerryPerry 12:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC)